Falling Ash
by Xenogenisis
Summary: Meet Flick, Navy, and Pigeon. These guys will be a part of your life, so be prepared to be amazed as you travel with them though life and death, through fights and sadness. You will be with them until the story ends, or you have to say goodbye. (SYOC SLOTS OPEN)
1. The Deer

_lol you guys are getting so annoyed with all these maximum fanfics_

 _but this one covers something utterly different, with no max and no flock_

 _but it bases off of the same timeline_

* * *

My bare feet hit the cold wood floor as I walked down the stairs.

Hitting the tile, I yawned and walked around the corner into the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times.

"You finally decide to wake up." He mumbled, walking from pan to pan all over the kitchen.

"Morning to you too." I mumbled, sitting down in the metallic stool. "Where's Pigeon?"

"In the attic."

I didn't reply and I stood up once more, opening the fridge and grabbing the small jug of orange juice. I frowned as I stared at the iota left at the bottom of the jug.

"We need orange juice." I said, placing it back in the fridge.

"We need food in general."

I frowned deeper and looked at the nearly empty fridge. I closed the door.

"I'm going with Pigeon to grab water." I said.

"Alright, don't get killed."

"Noted."

I walked upstairs, thumping his shoulder with my fist as I passed him.

Sometimes he can be such a pain in the neck. But he's cool I guess.

"And Navy?"

"Hm?"

"We're leaving tonight."

"Alrighty."

I walked up the stairs and into the guest room. Walking across the floral room, I peeled back the wallpaper and pulled the hanging notch.

Giving it a tug, it opened quickly and I stood on my tip toes to climb in, closing the attic door behind me.

"Password." A young voice came through the darkness.

"Uhm.. Cucumber, right?"

"No, that was yesterdays!" He said with a laugh.

"What was it? Uh.."

"It starts with a 'p'.."

"Pickle! Or pickles. I think pickle!" I exclaimed, punching the air.

"Correct!"

Pigeon tugged the chain above him to reveal his little hideout. He was sitting on his old toddler chair with a tea set. Behind him was a Minnie Mouse mini kitchen, and beside that was an old, dusty, camouflaged tent. It was made for hunting, but now it's where he sleeps.

"It's hot up here.." I muttered.

"That's what you say every time." Pigeon said. He poured an imaginary cup of tea and placed it on front of a Minnie Mouse tiny chair. "Sit, Navy."

"But Pidge, we've go-"

"Sit, Naves!"

I groaned and sat in the faded pink chair, staring at his light gray eyes and light brown unbrushed hair. He was dressed and ready, and was tapping his feet.

"One lump or two?" He asked, holding up a deep blue, empty, plastic container.

"I'll take three. And we need to talk." I said, leaning forward.

"I know what you're going to say." He replied calmly, making three _plopp_ ing sounds.

"Don't go all 'future-teller know-it-all' on me Pidge." I groaned.

"Flick's all worked up 'cause of his anxiety." Pigeon said all-knowingly. "We're leaving tonight, aren't we."

I sighed and nodded slowly. Pigeon suddenly pounded the table, making plastic forks and spoons fall off the table. I jumped.

"We always leave, Navy! Why can't we stay? I want to stay!" He said angrily.

"Because they need us." I said, closing my eyes.

 _He asks this. He asks this every time.._

I took deep breaths before I lose my patience, and my dignity.

"But why? Why are they doing this? We're useless!"

"Yeah, well they apparently peeled the 'useless' label off of us." I said. "We're being taken, hunted, and kidnapped. Weather you like it or not."

He frowned and jumped out of his seat. He shook his head and his little foxy ears became unfurled, and his tail following.

"For this? This is what they want?" He asked. Slowly his eyes became slits like a real fox, which still made me shudder to this day.

"More than that." I replied.

I followed with my tail and wolf ears, that are a bit bigger than his. I stared, knowing my pupils were becoming smaller too. I can feel it.

"They want us." I said, holding out my hand. "Now let's go get water."

He took my hand and we climbed out the small attic window. Once on the dewy shingles, we walked down and leapt off before hitting the rusted gutters.

We ran into the woods.

"So when there's moss." I said, running as fast as I could, Pigeon trailing behind me. "There's water."

Since we were all part wolf and fox, Flick being wolf, we could reach speeds of one hundred fifty miles per hour. The fastest was close to two hundred for Flick.

"And where there's water there's survival." Pigeon replied, bemused.

"Thanks for that captain obvious." I replied, rolling my eyes playfully. "How's your ears?"

"Sore." He replied glumly. I yelped and steered right, almost hitting an overgrown pine.

Pigeon laughed, and I growled playfully.

"Nave!"

I screeched to a stop, my breaths coming out in short huffs.

"Wha-"

Pigeon covered my mouth and pointed to my right. In front of me was a beautiful white tailed buck, munching on some overgrown grass. It's antlers had grown long and big, and the buck had a muscly build. I smiled.

I looked at Pidge and he looked back. I cocked my head towards the deer.

He shook his head several times, so I took his hand and led him up to the furry creature slowly.

We took one step, two steps, three...

Slowly we started to become closer to the majestic beast. It slowly turned his head and stared at us.

Pigeon whimpered, and I shushed him. I led his hand up to the deer's furry chest.

His hand was on it, and I let go of his wrist. He made tiny circular motions, and he looked up at me and smiled broadly. I smiled back.

"Come on." I whispered, barely audible.

I grabbed his hand and we slowly walked away from the deer. Pigeon, accidentally snapping a twig, sent the deer bounding off. I watched it until we couldn't see it behind the brush.

"That was amazing." He muttered as we broke into a run once more.

I nodded, still smiling.

"Alright, there's some wet moss." I said, pointing at the green substance as we flew by, making leaves fly behind us.

[LINE BREAK]

"Flick!" I yelled, placing the two jugs of water on the marble countertops.

"Yeah?"

"When are we leaving?"

"Whenever you're ready."

I ran upstairs and placed on my military jacked and jeans, placing all my belongings into my dark green backpack.

My flip phone, duct tape, pain medications. I placed them all in my bag. But the one thing that I always triple check is my box.

It looked like a music box, but smaller and had the name 'Rae' carved in beautiful curly letters on the top. We all had one, Flick had 'Kent', and Pigeon had 'Conner'.

There was a little keyhole in the center that was rusted and old, but we never found the key.

Walking down the stairs, with one last sad look at my bedroom, I sat down on the couch.

Pigeon was on the rocking chair, his LEGO backpack on the floor beside him.

Of the three of us, Pigeon was tested the most. He had so much DNA in him from different animals and states, I'm surprised he's still breathing.

But the DNA gave him effects the others can't explain. Like future-seeing, phasing, invisibility, and sometimes x-ray vision. Pretty cool, but I'm pretty sure there's cooler names for that.

But even if they want him the most, I always volunteer before Flick does anything rational.

Flick's our leader, yes, and he cares for us. So when I give myself up for them, it leaves him in a bad mood.

But even so, Flick's got number two on the "Most Experimented On" list. He has the 2% Wolf in him like me, and how Pigeon has 2% Red Fox. But he has the ability to control the weather, and sometimes control fire if he has extreme emotions.

None of them could understand how he does this, that's why he's one of the more powerful.

Me? Welp I'm at the bottom of the list "sadly". I was left with shadow-shifting, as we like to call it. I can morph into the shadows, and do things you couldn't imagine with those dark spots in your room. And I have enhanced detective skills, I guess you could call it.

The opening of the door made me startle out of my daydreaming to turn and see our genetic father.

About 6"2. Blonde hair, gray streaks. Not a happy mix. Looks about 52, acts like the devil sent from hell. Normally wears a suit and a smug look.

Hey, what did I tell you? Detective madness, over here.

"Ah hello CN-7764." The man, Lucas, said. He patted Pigeons head and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from growling. So much so I tasted blood.

"Oh and KN-1637." Lucas continued, walking in front of Flick. I put a bemused look on my face as he came up to me.

"And RE-1479, a pleasure as always."

"Suck it."

He continued to smile in the smug look I want to punch, and he straightened up and walked over to the door.

"Well, CN-7764's turn this week." Lucas said, opening the door for Pigeon. I frowned and stood up.

"Navy.." Flick warned. I didn't look back, and I didn't look at Lucas.

My backpack on my shoulders, I turned and stared at Lucas straight in the eye.

"I'm ready."

He smiled wider and turned to Flick and Pigeon.

"You better give your friend some luck." He said mockingly. "This week is going to be busy for her."

He placed his hand firmly behind my neck, making goosebumps appear all over my body. He steered me out the door, and into his slick black car.

Opening the door for me, I climbed in and sat in the car.

I could've run. I could've ran back into the house, grabbed the log axe for the firewood, and killed the man.

But I didn't.

That's the part that tortures me.

I'm selfless.

I'm weak.

But I'm ready.


	2. The Box

_im surprised you guys don't hate me for how many mr fanfics im doing xD_

 _so, here's chappie 2 I guess. Review please? :3_

* * *

 **Pigeon**

 _Why does she always do this..?_

I ran to the window and watched her climb into the car with no look of anxiety on her face.

As the car rumbled to a start, she looked up and pressed her hand against the window. I could read her expression.

 _"I'm coming back"_

She gave me a tiny, wry smile that I returned, and the car bolted forwards, making her hit her head on the back glass.

Then Navy was gone. She was with Lucas.

"She does this.. She does this every time!" Flick snarled, his hands in his hair as he paced around the living room. "Navy can't just go all 'Hero of the Day' with me! This needs to stop!"

"Well make it stop!" I yelled over his screaming.

He whipped his head and stared at me as if in surprise, and I assumed he forgot I was there.

"You're the leader, Flick! _Lead_!" I kept yelling, though I wasn't mad.

"You think I'm not doing that?" Flick shot back, his pupils going smaller. "I'm trying my hardest!"

"I know you are." My tail dropped. "But she's gone. And when your mad nothing helps."

Flick took a couple of deep breaths and agreed, though in his rage his ears and long gray tail already had popped out.

He sat down on the couch, mumbling some curse words following Lucas' name.

"Let's watch some TV." I announced, sitting next to him and turning on the flatscreen. "Adult Swim?"

"Please." He replied, looking up.

I smiled and turned on the television, flipping channels until I reached the channel.

Flick stared at me until I left the room with a sigh; He didn't let me watch Adult Swim.

I went up the stairs and into my room, and I found myself waiting for Navy to play one of her songs on her old phone.

Running into my room, I slammed the attic door with fury and sadness.

 _But she's going to be fine!_

 _You don't know that.._

 _Yes I do._

 _Well.. You can find out._

I calmed my breathing, like what Flick taught me before I tried to do this.

 _"Calm your breathing.. Think of waves or wind.. In and out.."_

I took a deep breath in with my nose, and out with my mouth. And then I was in.

* * *

 _Navy walked into the pitch black box, and behind her the door slammed, leaving her in utter darkness._

 _She knew they were watching her from God knows where, but she felt all eyes on her. She took in a shuddering breath._

 _The thought of all eyes on her made her scream in her head. But instead of showing anxiety, Navy showed them what they want._

 _Shaking her head, her pitch white and gray ears unfurled, along with her tail. She walked in circles._

 _"Is this what you want?" She yelled. "Am I just another TV show for you guys?"_

 _No answer. But she couldn't see anything, so that made sense._

 _She closed her eyes, though that didn't make any difference._

 _"Hello?"_

 _Navy whipped her head around, trying to follow the echoing voice._

 _"Hello? Please, is somebody there?"_

 _The voice sounded terrified, but like a girl. Navy ran in circles, looking around wildly._

 _"Please.. I need help!"_

 _The voice was now shuddering, and sounded like she was crying._

 _"Where are you?" Navy called._

 _"I.. I don't know."_

 _Navy kept running, this time in a straight line. She knocked right into a figure and fell to the ground._

 _She yelped as she sat on her tail, and stood up immediately._

 _"Are you..?"_

 _"Yeah I'm here." Navy replied, finding the figure curled up on the ground and helping her up._

 _Her breaths sounded sharp and scared. Navy talked to her calmly._

 _"Welcome to the Box!"_

 _A robotic voice echoed through the room, making both girls jump._

 _"All this week, you experiments will be put through tests and brain puzzlers!"_

 _For a robot, he seemed very excited._

 _"Your first task starts tomorrow. Until then.."_

 _WAM_

 _Blinding lights flickered on, and a eardrum-shattering noise echoed through the room violently._

 _Navy screamed on the top of her lungs and sank to the ground, holding her head._

 _Tears erupted from her eyes, and down her cheeks._

 _Over the ringing, the girl spoke, "I'm so sorry.."_

 _And with that she kicked Navy once, twice, three times in the kidney. Navy sank to the ground, tears still falling._

 _The world faded to black._

* * *

 **Navy**

I opened my heavy my eyelids with much effort. Slowly, all colors came before me.

Deciding not to stand up, I looked around wearily. My body felt like cement, so this took much effort.

There was nothing around me, and nothing beneath me. It looked like I was just in a blinding white room.

Crawling forward, grunting, I tasted blood in my mouth. Suddenly I felt a wall in front of me, on the palm of my hand.

My eyes focused harder, and I found myself in a tall glass box, with barely any room.

Funny, seeing how I'm so claustrophobic that elevators haunt my nightmares.

"Ah.." I whimpered, clutching my chest as I sat down. I hunched over, squeezing my eyelids shut, taking deep breaths.

I felt like I was going to puke, but this wouldn't help in a tiny box.

Leaning against the glass with a grunt, my eyes still closed. My breaths slowly turned to sharp huffs, and anxiety flooded through me.

I'm trapped. I'm trapped in a box. With no way out. Oh Lord. What do I do. I need help. This is helpless. I'm hopeless.

Just as I was about to hyperventilate, a door slammed open behind me. With another grunt I turned around.

Then, I put my most fierce glare on my face, and laid against the other side of the glass.

"You."

Lucas, in the same tuxedo as before, walking in with a straight face. Beside him, however, was the girl I tried to rescue.

Y'know, the one that knocked me out and is the reason blood is coming out of my mouth and is covering my body.

"Me." Lucas replied. "And her."

I finally got a good look at the girl, not that I wanted to.

She stood at around 5"6, with a weight of around 116 pounds. She didn't look like fighting material, with long limbs and not much muscly build. Though her strength in her kicks to my kidney said otherwise.

Her head looked the shape of an upside-down teardrop, and firetruck red hair that was the exact opposite of my dark brown. Though we both had rather thick hair with unhappy layers.

Her eyelashes and eyebrows were the same color as her hair, and what rather made me uncomfortable was her eyes; One bright amber, the other icy blue. Not a happy effect.

"Ah, you must remember JN-1674." Lucas remarked at my stares at the girl. I frowned.

"Kinda hard not to." I muttered through clenched teeth.

She took a tiny step back when I looked at her again. For the first time, I smirked.

"So this is another of your.. Weak puppets?" I asked, still staring at the girl.

"Oh no, she's more like a pet." Lucas remarked. "If you would?"

The girl looked at him one last time and inched herself forward. Then, she pulled back her ruffled red hair and took what looked to be clips out of her hair.

I gaped at what I saw.

What came out was two Australian Shepard, floppy, furry ears. She gave a tiny smile to my expression.

"And I prefer _accomplice_." She sneered.

"So you have vocal cords?"

She growled and I growled back, deeper.

"Okay that's enough." He said loudly, obviously annoyed. I smirked once more. "JN-1674 will stay in here with you until your next task."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. I tried hard not to wince.

"I expect only the best, experiment."

I didn't look at him. There was silence before I heard heavy footsteps and a large creaky door opening and slamming shut.

Silence once more.

"I read your files." JN said, and I heard her sit down. "They said you called yourself 'Navy'?"

"Yeah, and?" I snapped.

"It's a nice name, that's all." She regarded calmly.

She wasn't trying to be mean or hurtful.

"You put on an act." I muttered, mostly to myself. "You sly dog."

"Why thank you. And I would prefer if you kept your voice down, there's cameras."

There was an awkward silence once more, with lingered uncomfortably through the room.

Then she decided to spark up a conversation.

"How did you come up with the name Navy?"

"It's my favorite color." I said simply.

"So.. I should be named White?"

"You're looking for a name?"

"I don't like the name JN-1674."

"Go figures."

She thought deeply about her name, and I surprisingly cared.

The kid was looking for a name, the least I could do is help.

"Think of some sort of name you really like. Though I must warn you, Flick and Pigeon are taken." I replied, smiling to myself.

That's when the memories flooded in.

Pigeon being introduced to me and Flick, Lucas locking Flick and I in the house, gaining new powers painfully.

It all hurt.

But I wouldn't give up my ears and tail for the world.

"Kasper?" She asked herself silently.

"Huh?"

"Kasper, what about Kasper?"

"Where'd you get _that_ idea from?"

"I just remember reading it in a file." She replied. I looked up to find her shrugging.

"Well, Kas, I'm going to need a favor." I said with a smile.

She frowned immediately.

"I can't disobey Lucas."

"You're not disobeying. He didn't say 'Don't show Navy anything' did he?"

"Yes. Yes he did."

"Well.. I just need to know what the next task is."

"No!"

"But Kas.."

"I'm not Kasper to you!" She shrieked, standing up with furious tears in her eyes. "Only my friends call me that now."

I stayed sitting down, but I furried my brows.

"Fine! See you in hell, JN-1674!"

She shrieked in rage once more before running to the door and running out, slamming the door with a painful echo in the room.

Phase one complete.

Now, to gain her trust.

 **Flick**

"Repeat what you just said." I commanded, my eyes closed. Anxiety flooded through me as Pigeon had explained his story.

He groaned, and started again.

"It's Navy. She's hurt, and is bleeding. I think she might have a few broken ribs.. She's hurt really bad, Flick!"

"How bad."

"Like.. Needing surgery bad.."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and I felt the flicker of fire in the fireplace rise at an alarming rate.

 _She couldn't've.. She couldn't be hurt.._


	3. The Audience

_I made another quiz..._

 _.._

 _I don wanna talk bout it_

* * *

 **Navy**

The funny thing about running, is that it really boosts your mind up about one thousand notches.

I was running from what looked to be a cross from a lynx and a wolf, so it has the peachy fur and very slick, but has the speed of a wolf.

Not a very happy effect in my case.

I suddenly slid right, my ripped combat boots sliding before I gripped onto the mud and ran fast. Faster than I ever have.

They won't spare me, oh no, they'll tear me apart. That's the funny thing.

What's even more hilarious, is that I know what this IS. It's just another stimulation.

But.. It feels real.

"I know this isn't real!" I shouted, cutting my way through the jungle hologram.

"Then why are you still running?" The microphone retorted. I scrunched my nose.

Suddenly I screamed as I tripped over a large root sticking out of the ground. I tumbled down the large cliff, feeling every sharp rock and stick puncture my skin like needles.

I quickly hid my head as I fell, and I suddenly stopped falling.

I was laying on the pitch white floor that occasionally glowed teal. But I was still covered in my own blood.

Not wanting to look weak, I started to stand up but whimpered and fell down, limp.

I was shaking with adrenaline and sweat was dripping off of my skin and hair. I heard Lucas's voice, but it sounded a million miles away.

"Set up the final one." He commanded.

The white world faded, and I stood up with the worse grunt I have ever produced. I know if I didn't get up they'd tase me.

In front of me was a table, with a single pistol on it. One light was lighting the table.

Limping over to the gun, I picked it up cautiously. Checking the barrel, it was fully loaded. I gulped.

Looking around, holding the gun a little tighter, a light blinked on a dozen feet away. My heart dropped to my feet.

Pigeon and Flick were standing against a wall, their feet chained to the floor. Pigeon was crying, and Flick was hurt. Badly.

"Navy! Navy help us!" Pigeon begged, tears dripping. "Naves!"

Flick merely stared at me, and closed his eyes. For the first time, I saw a tear trickle down his face.

Behind me, a voice mumbled in my ear, _"Shoot one."_

My eyes grew twice the size, but I didn't look where the voice came. I was just looking at Flick.

 _"Shoot one."_

"No.." I muttered, barely audible.

"It's for the best, Navy." Flick replied in a calm voice.

"No!"

 _"Shoot one."_

Tears were now falling from my face and I squeezed them shut. Hard.

"NO!"

I opened them after what felt like a century and looked down at the gun.

I couldn't do it...

Slowly, I raised the gun. Not to Pigeon, not to Flick.

But to my temple.

"Navy.." Flick said soothingly. "Navy no.."

"Navy!" Pigeon screamed, fighting the chains. "Navy, no! Please, no, NAVY!"

I was weeping now. But I couldn't hear them.

I pulled the trigger, and everything just faded away. But the sound of the gun's shot still echoed through my mind.

I was gone.

 **Kasper**

"Interesting.."

I stood next to Lucas, smelling the familiar scent of mint and hand sanitizer.

We were in a beige room with several computers beside us. Hundreds of thousands of people stood behind us. But we were in the front.

"Who can tell me.." He said, turning around slowly. "What this experiment just did."

All hands shot up except for one.

The man that didn't put up his hand looked younger than Lucas, and much more agile.

He had brown hair that was sticking in all directions and a white lab coat. His grey eyes were glinting off of the bright lights as he stared straight back at me.

"Mister Lambs." I called.

Lucas wasn't mad, I knew that. He always let me pick. He was a nice man.

"Well.. Uh.."

"What can you tell us about that. Girl." Lucas merely shouted, jamming his index finger at Navy, who laid crumpled on the ground.

"She seems to be.. Barely breathing and.. erm.."

"Yes, we all have eyes, Lambs." I rolled my eyes, and many scientists sniggered. "But what happened to her? What MADE her stop breathing?"

His face went red from the neck up. He wiped his sweat on his black pants and gulped.

"She has.. Fallen under a coma." He muttered, looking away. "Due to the thought that she had shot herself, she made herself fall under a coma."

"Excellent." Lucas held his head up, and walked around the room.

I followed him, my hands behind my back. I looked as professional as I could.

Kind of hard.

"Now, JN, tell us. How _long_ shall the coma last."

I answered immediately.

"It depends on the type of gun and how much drama she has been put under." I replied, confident. "Seeing as she used a modern day pistol, and her 'family' was nearly killed, she shall be under the coma for one month."

Lucas turned and smiled at me, "Correct."

I smiled back, and turned to the crowd.

"Dr. Knail, isn't the experiment supposed to return to their 'home' within two days?"

"Indeed. But the time shall be longer."

"We want to see CN!" Shouted a scientist in the back. I frowned.

"CN is not available at this point in time!" I shouted back. "RE volunteered and we took her. End of discussion."

"Yeah, but she's worthless! Why keep her around, Knail?!" Lambs shouted, his face still red.

This is when I would start to taze or drive them away, but instead Lucas started slowly walked towards Lambs.

I stayed away, as he taught me, as whenever things like this go wrong just to stay away.

Lucas was now only a few feet away from Lambs.

"Because she is a good piece of lab equipment." He said through clenched teeth. "Because her shadow capabilities are useful for the military. Because, Lambs, that girl _will. Not. Quit!_ And _I'm_ going to find that drive even if it's the end of me!"

Utter silence was ushered in the room, though his voice seemed to echo, _me me e.._

I have never seen Lucas this mad before. The last time he was this mad was when a scientist confused me for another experiment, and locked me in an electric chair.

Lucas actually locked that scientist in the electric chair and left him there for two days.

He's just.. Protective, that's all.

Behind us, one of the men had walked into the box and picked up Navy like a sack of potatoes. He walked out like we didn't just scream at each other.

Lucky guy.

"Now, we have somewhere to be." Lucas replied, calmer. Though his red ears said otherwise.

We walked out of the room together, and without looking back, he said, "Get them out and make sure they don't come back."

The security guards nodded and ran in. All ten of them.

He then turned to look at me. He lowered to my level, which is pretty high. But he's taller.

"Listen, JN, I understand you want to help. But there is no way you're going back to another one of those meetings."

I frowned, "Why?"

"Things are getting out of hand.. That group is mutating fast and they want them. CN is their target, but if I don't get rid of RE soon, all hell's going to break lose."

"Get rid of her? Why?"

"So she won't volunteer," He replied, standing up. "Now go to her room again. And do _not_ tell her about the extended time span here."

I nodded, and strode out the door.

This is growing bad.. Fast. They want the group, especially Flick and Pigeon, but in order to do that... They need Navy out of the picture.

Dramatic.

 **Navy**

I woke up with the world's worst whimper.

But I wasn't in the glass box this time...

I was laying on something comfortable. Something springy and felt like, well, felt.

Trying to sit up, I expected the worst pain to echo through my body, making me cry out.

But.. I couldn't. I was stuck.

I screamed, but nothing came out. They tied me up!

I strangled and tumbled, but I didn't move! Hell, I couldn't even open my eyelids.

 _Something's off here..._ I thought suspiciously. I suddenly stopped.. Thinking as I heard voices.

They were right next to me.

"And this would be RE."

I frowned at the sound of Lucas's voice. But what really surprised me was the following.

"Why isn't she moving?"

"She's in a coma after killing her family."

My heart seemed to stop beating and to beat harder at the same time. And then.. I remembered.

The stimulation.. Pigeon crying.. Flick.

Flick.

"Why would you make her do _that_?" The other voice asked, stern.

It sounded quite young. Possibly as young as me, or maybe a few ages older.

"We were testing her mental strength. Pretty low, if you ask me." Lucas said with a chuckle.

"I bet she hears you now." The younger voice said, a smirk in his tone. "And she's going to woop your ass when she wakes up."

Hell yeah I will.

"Doesn't matter." Lucas waved it off. "She'll be stuck like that for the next month. And besides, you can't hear people while your in a coma."

Yeah, okay.

Wait.. A month? I'm staying like this for a month?

I screamed my head off, though I knew they couldn't hear it.

The heavy footsteps of Lucas walked off. And there was silence.

"Hey.. I read your files." The boy said.

Was he seriously talking to me? Not that I can't hear him or anything.

"Navy, right? I heard about your stimulation.. I'm so sorry they did that to you."

You and me both, I thought.

"They do some jacked up stuff to me too." He replied to the voice he couldn't hear. "Put me in freezing temperatures, or tested my poison capabilities. Because I have snake DNA, of course."

Well that's a new one.

"But.. It was for something good. A home. Some food. He just takes me in for experiments every other day."

I frowned.

Lucas was doing the same thing to my family as they did to this boy.

"You're going to stay like this for a while, Navy. I don't like it either."

Silence was in the room, and I was still seeing darkness.

"We'll talk tomorrow."

And with that, there was more footsteps. He was gone.

I had just noticed what he had risked to do that. His home, his food, his life, even. He disobeyed Lucas by saying I would be stuck for a month, and he talked to an experiment.

He just risked everything just by talking to a voice he couldn't hear.

That's power.


	4. The Tears

_lol yes im alive_

 _Thursday.. finally =A=_

* * *

 **Navy**

My laugh was unheard, my tears unshed.

And yet.. I was enjoying it.

"Okay.. So there's this thing called 'bottle flipping'." The boy said with laughter still roaming in his voice. "You just try to throw the bottle up in the air, and spin it all the way around. If it lands normally, you did it."

I guess that sort of helps boredom. I'm sure people do it a lot.

"Yes, I just did it!" He exclaimed with a _thud_ before. I smiled. "Hey.. What's that? It's under your shirt.."

Oh no.. No no no..

"Not too high! Just a little. Up to your belly button. There's something wet under there.."

I held my breath, and I felt my shirt get lifted the slightest bit. He didn't lie.

"Your cut.. Really badly.." He mumbled, feeling around my torso, just above my hips.

It felt so weird, his cold fingers on my warm body.

"Hold on."

His footsteps ran off, and I had time to sit and think.

Who was this guy? Does he know me? Does he know the pack? How did he get to know Lucas? What does he look like?

There was rustling in the kitchen, and I heard his footsteps return.

"This is going to sting." He said slowly, and there was some sounds of water. He must be pouring it onto some sort of cotton.

Slowly, the substance was rubbed against my torso, and it felt like a fire ignited along it. I whimpered, and tried to fight against it.

Due to the fabulous coma, I couldn't move.

"It hurts, I know. Hold on, I'll bandage it."

My back was lifted, and a cold bandage was wrapped around my body. It was tight, and made me whimper, but when it was finished I felt fresh, in a way.

 _Thank you._

 **Kasper**

Turning the doorknob to Lucas's house, I opened the door. Setting the keys into my pocket, I shut and locked it.

Walking to the kitchen, I stared in awe at the two experiments.

"What the HELL?!" I screamed. The boy looked up from the girl.

"Oh, uh, hey." The boy replied. I stomped over to him and gave him a good, hard smack across the face. He looked awed.

"What the hell are you DOING?!"

"She was injured."

"So you decide to RAPE HER?!"

The boy now looked disgusted, "What? No! She was CUT. And I'm BANDAGING HER."

I shoved him away from Navy, and I stared at her for a while. I then turned and frowned.

I recognized him. He was about sixteen, and Lucas said he had the grafted DNA of a snake. His hair was unkept and untidy, with brown hair sticking in every direction. He had a slight build and had the height of a basketball player at around 6"5.

His blue-green eyes were glaring deeply and his face turned sour. I didn't care.

Turning to Navy, I saw she was healthy. She had on fresh clothes that she had packed before coming, and looked fed and clean.

"Did you.. Change her?"

"Yes, but just shirts. I kept her tank top on and she still hasn't changed jeans."

I felt the sense he was lying, but I brushed it off. I remembered his code name, JMS1674, and he had come from a rather religious family.

"Get out." I murmured. I was brushing Navy's short brown hair out of her gray eyes that were shut. She looked so peaceful..

"What?"

"Get out! Lucas sent me. Get out before I call him! You don't need to be here any longer!"

"Well, pet, I have nowhere to GO! Your dumbass OWNER locked me in here!" He spat the word "pet" like it was the worst name a person could call anybody.

"So your an experiment. You have to go back to your BOX!"

"Can't do that." He smirked. "The base is quite far from here."

"How do you know that?"

"How else would I have gotten here? He hogtied me and drove me here. The idiot forgot to blindfold me."

"Either way." I said sternly, grabbing my electric blue flip phone. "I'm calling him."

Dialing the number, JMS lunged at me with the worst look a person like him could have. Anger.

I yelped as I went down, and he pinned my arms above my head. He stared.

"You were so cute before." He said quietly. I frowned and lurched my hands upwards, surprising him. My hands clasped, I hit the top of his head. Hard.

Standing up and staggering, he nearly tripped over the coffee table.

"That was just LUCK that you didn't tip over, experiment." I spat.

"Luck. Like the name of it." He smiled teasingly. I frowned deeper and lunged, my training instincts kicking in.

Swinging my leg around, I aimed it at his kidney. He quickly grabbed my ankle, centimeters before hitting his skin.

He wagged his finger, "Tsk tsk."

Flipping my leg, I faceplanted onto the maple hardwood floor. I could feel my eye swelling shut, and I guessed I got a black eye.

Kicked my leg he was holding, it hit him in the gut powerfully.

He staggered once more, and I quickly jumped up, only for the huge bookcase to fall on top of me, making me scream.

The large object pinned me by my lower back. I frowned up at the boy.

"Tell Mister Lucas my name is Luck now." He smiled. "So you'll know you'll need luck in order to catch me."

He walked over to Navy, staring at her softly for a moment, and picking her up.

"Cya later." He mocked. And he ran out the door I had just locked. I stared at the door he left open, and I only had one thought.

 _Lucas is going to slotter him._

* * *

 **Pigeon**

I sat on the sofa, watching Flick pace the floor.

He would mumble for half an hour, then stop. He would open his mouth to talk and look at me, but then shake his head and continue pacing.

"Flick, it's been two weeks after the intended due date.." I muttered. He glared.

"You think I don't know that?"

"I'm sorry! But with all this pacing, I would think you'd burn a hole in the floor."

He stared at me, eyebrows raised, and I sighed.

"Please, Flick. We need a plan."

"Navy's in trouble, Pidge. And of course I have a plan."

"Doesn't seem like it." I muttered, and he stopped pacing once more to stare at me.

His face had a crazed look, like he was mad, scared, anxious, and excited all into one bundled up emotion.

Then, I couldn't take it. I couldn't take that stare.

I couldn't take not having any food, and Flick not leading correctly. I couldn't take living in a house that's really a prison, or getting hauled off every week. I couldn't take Flick, or my nightmares for the past three weeks. I couldn't take Navy, my sister, being missing.

I ran upstairs, tears into my eyes, and up to the attic. Sitting in my tent, I cried.

My breaths came in and out in stutters and even when it was ninety degrees up here, I was shivering.

Wrapping my arms around my knees, I bawled more.

 _She's gone,_ I thought wildly, _she's gone, she's gone, she's gone, she's gone, she's GONE_

"SHE'S GONE!" I screamed, my voice scratchy. I knew Flick would be worried and sad out of his mind once he heard that, but I didn't care.

I was crying harder than ever then, and it made it harder to stop with all the flashbacks and memories flashing in my mind.

And I just sat there, alone.

Without my older sister.

Just with the echoes of my screams.

And then I slept.


	5. The Words

my apologies for the MEGA LATE post, but Hurricane Matthew took a straight hit at where I live

so that was fun ._.

[LINE BREAK]

Luck

Navy's dead weight in the palms of my sweaty hands gave me more strength than I could ever imagine.

Leaves crunched underneath my bare feet as I ran, but I never felt a thing.

My breaths came out in sharp huffs, Navy's deep brown hair tickling the crease of my arm.

And yet the feeling of beating that dog girl, Kasper, into the ground was amazing. I'd wanted to do that ever since I had seen her walk in with Lucas; the smirk curled on her thin lips.

But she was, in no doubt, pretty.

I unexpectedly looked down at Navy, her short brown hair blowing.

She had been in her coma for about three weeks now. But her face was calm, and her lips were slightly opened, as if trying to talk before falling.

But thankfully she should wake up in a week or two.

Taking a sharp right, I started heading East, heading away from the fast rolling storm clouds.

I had been running for miles, and sweat was nearly pouring down my cheeks so that it felt like I was just in the pool.

It had only been about twenty minutes since I escaped Lucas's grasp, but it felt like an hour.

Finally, deciding I had ran enough miles, I slowed down, gasping air into my lungs.

Slowly setting down Navy's body against an overgrown pine, I had just realized how damp I had made her.

But I needed to take a break.

I flopped onto the ground and wiped the sweat off of my face with my stained white tank top. It was becoming night, I realized.

"It's night." I announced to the unanswering body.

Sometimes when I do this, it's like I'm talking to myself. But I know she can hear me.

I can just feel it.

That night I was on high alert, mostly trying to stay up. But the darkness had crept in on me, and I found myself asleep in a matter of minutes.

I had a dream that night.

Navy had woken up and we had started walking through the woods as she explained her family to me.

When all of a sudden, a boy around the same age as me leapt in front of us.

Navy immediately stood in a fighting stance when all of a sudden the boy started to mutate.

Black, slightly hairy legs came out from his shoulder blades and crashed onto the ground. The thin, wire-like legs hoisted him up about triple the size he was before.

The boy smiled at our shocked expression, and I had realized the sharp fangs he had as teeth.

I woke from the start.

It was daylight already, and I was sweating again.

I then realized it was actually raining, and I wasn't sweating.

Lighting split the sky in two, and thunder cracked overhead.

"Awake..?"

The hoarse voice spoke and I leapt up at the sound.

My head was whipped in every direction as I was trying to find the source of the tiny voice.

"Luck..?"

In shock I looked down at Navy's body.

She was breathing heavily, but she wasn't moving.

"Was that you?" I asked hoarsely.

"I think so.." Her voice was very rusty and she sounded like she had a sore throat, or had just woken up from a century's long nap.

I smiled weakly, trying to comprehend what this meant.

"How.. How do you feel?" I asked, jittery.

"Like hell.."

I should've seen that coming, with her condition.

"You heard me.. right?"

"Every.." She bit her lip, and if she could move I bet she would have grimaced. "Every word."

Thunder cracked once more and I inched towards her body.

"Everything hurts." She muttered.

"Yeah, I know. Just.. sleep for a while."

"Ok."

 **Flick**

As Pigeon ran up the stairs, I stayed on the beige couch, my head throbbing.

It's been three weeks since the initial due date of Navy's return and we haven't gotten any word from her, nor Lucas.

Looking up, the clock read five forty-seven. I frowned, hurling my tennis ball I was tooling around with at the clock that never stopped ticking.

My breaths were huffs and I was steaming mad.

 _They're keeping her as a pet!_

 _She's probably dying in a ditch!_

I stood up angrily and paced over to the kitchen and wrote a quick note to Pigeon.

Taping it to the refrigerator door, I ran out the back door with a high temper.

 _Navy, of all people.._

I broke into a faster run, my footsteps quick but loud against the tree leaves on the dirt.

I could've stopped her. It should've been me not Navy!

Taking a sharp left I kept running at top speed. I ignored the freezing cold air and the fact I was sweating hard.

I couldn't lose her, not after I had just gotten back..

Finally I stopped running and leaned against an overgrown pine.

My chest ached and my feet were covered by shoes, but they felt bruised from the rocks I leapt off of.

"I'm going to find you." I claimed aloud.

"Who, again?"


	6. Waterworks

guys im not so sure about this

I love you all with everything in my hearts desire, and I had so much love when I unleashed my truth on my Depression.

But I'm not sure if I want to stay on FanFiction that long.

Here is where I had all my ideas that everybody loved, and the other week I actually had my first hate comment out of 92 nice ones.

But it didn't bother me, that was the thing.

I really, really want to continue this/these stories for your own enjoyment, but my school and dance schedule made it difficult.

Sadly, I'm not sure if I will delete Assassin or not, but if I don't continue it I will possibly leave it up for your own liking.

I know the waterworks are flooding through right now, but I love you all.

In fact, I love that one Guest hater.

Why?

He/She showed me everybody in the world isn't going to like what I write or what I do.

So thanks, Guest, that helped me. A lot.

(Didn't see that coming, huh?)

But what I'm trying to say is..

I'm taking a break from FanFiction for a while.

I know, I know, your computers going haywire from all the tears falling throughout the world at the moment.

But I need a break from this, and possibly a long one.

But, before you start spamming me in my PM, it could be short too!

I've just been laying awake at night, staring at my ceiling, saying to myself, "You didn't update today! You need to update Assassin and Falling Ash!"

But with everything going on, I'm offline until further notice.

And before you basically quit on me and this chapter/this story, I promise you one thing.

I'll be back.

-Brooke


End file.
